


Hello is Goodbye

by SailorDickPlanet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, This happened out of nowhere and it hurt me to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorDickPlanet/pseuds/SailorDickPlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mortal wound is the end for Castiel and two words are his legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello is Goodbye

The angel-blade bullet wasn’t overly deep but the amount of Grace Castiel was losing as he stumbled awkwardly in the old factory was proof that his suvival was slim at best. He’d volunteered to go in first, to ensure that Sam and Dean would be perfectly fine and safe when they decided to do so. That or at least be aware of what was within.

Castiel hadn’t expected Crowley to be within or for him to have made an infernal bullet out of a melted down angel blade. Bloody fingers clutched at the wound in his stomach, light seeping through as blood dripped down the shirt and digits.

           _He was going to die._

He didn’t have enough power to return to his friends, to vanish from his spot and just appear before them. Castiel stumbled into a large machine, gripping at it with a trembling hand in attempts to keep himself upright. He wouldn’t last long, especially when he noticed his vision blurring and a throbbing pain where his wings met his frame.

The angel hadn’t heard movement but there was a name calling his through the fog. “Cas!” Blue eyes opened slowly and focused on the ever familiar figure of Dean as he rushed over, having come in when Castiel hadn’t come out. Relief washed over the mortally wounded being as he began to collapse forward only to be caught in Dean’s hold.

“Hey, hey! Come on, Cas, stay with me… Come on, keep your eyes open. Fuck! Sam! Get the-” But Dean knew. Dean could see the white light peering through his fingers, not even blinding at this point. His heart seemed to stop, his throat closed, all while he cradled the angel in his arms. “Cas, you stupid ass, you should have just let us help… You would have-“

           _Castiel smiled despite everything._

Even given his state, his standing on the cusp of death, there was a simple phrase he had yet to utter since the man had wandered in and found him, one that seemed almost taboo not to speak. Maybe it was the angel’s attempt at lightening the situation or maybe it was the only thing he felt made sense at the moment as those dim blue eyes peered up at his friend and the love of his existence who would never know. In a broken voice, he uttered two simple words.

           _**“Hello, Dean.”**_

Dean went to plead, to beg, even to pray but Castiel’s frame stilled in his arms. Instead of the blinding light that usually came with the death of an angel, the light was dim, half brightness at best, and the wings that normally would have blown across the ground in a mess of ash seemed to crawl. Starting from Cas’ form, they traveled outward, one over the floor, the other over Dean’s shoulder then across a machine behind him.

           _As the ashes settled, the only thing heard was the sound of a broken hunter’s cries of desperation._


End file.
